Smoke (LeicoValdangelo)
by 456rosegirl
Summary: Short Leico/Valdangelo Drabble. In which Leo is sneaky to get his ghost prince and Nico is adorable frustrated.
1. Chapter 1

Nico's POV:

I groaned as I woke up, yet again, to the smell of something burning that was wafting through my air vent.

"LEO!" I yelled close to the air vent so that the scrawny repair boy could hear me. I heard him curse, followed by the sound of someone running down to my room and knocking on the door. I opened it with a scowl and looked up at the smiling boy that stood in my door way.

He playfully smirked at me and said, "Supreme commandor of the Argo II, at your service, what seems to be the problem?"

"How many times have I told you to stop setting things on fire in the engine room? It wakes me up," I complained.

"Awww, does poor ghost king need his beauty sleep?" Leo pouted, mockingly.

"Damn you, I just want to get more than two hours of sleep," I quickly responded.

"Well if that's all you need then I'll just be on my way…" he said and then started walking away. My heart was in my neck, the stupid Latino always managed to make my pulse rush and my cheeks red. However much I wish that he didn't have this affect on me it was true, I Nico Di Angelo had feelings for Leo Valdez. Although what those feelings are and how deep they are I will never know.

"Wait," I let the word slip out of my mouth before he left.

He turned around, "Yes?"

"I-I was wondering if you'd stay and talk with me," I stammered.

His smile brightened considerably and he plopped down on my bed, "Ok, it's not like I have anything else fun to do."

My heart went Ka-thump in my chest and I sat down next to him on the bed. "Watcha wanna talk about?" he asked me.

Shit.

"Umm, so do you like Hazel? What's going on with you two anyway?" Smooth, real smooth.

"Oh, her old boyfriend is my great grandfather or something like that, it's weird. And no I don't like her, as in like-like anyways." He paused a second in thought and his lips twisted to the side a little, oh those soft, pink, kissable lips. I wonder if anyones ever kissed him before, I wonder if they feel as soft as they look… "Nico? Hey man, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

He laughed, "I asked you if you liked anyone on the ship?"

"Oh, um, yeah but they'll never like me back." Please make it so that he doesn't figure out that I like him, please please please.

"Who?"

"It's no one, really…"

"'Cause you DO realize that all the girls on this ship are taken and… oh," his eyes flashed with realization as I gave him a meaningful look that said, 'I'm not into girls.' "The, er, guys are too."

This is my moment of reveal, I honestly don't care what he says anymore.

"The guy I like is single, Leo."

He looked confused and thought for a second, "But there's no one on this ship that's…" His eyes became wide with shock as realization set in.

"It's you," then I locked eyes with him and leaned towards him. If he wanted to kiss me he could lean forward, if not he could stand still and do nothing. I expected him to do the latter but was suprised when he leaned forward and caught my lips in his for a quick, heated kiss.

When we pulled away he looked at me and whispered, "I think I'm gay," with wide eyes.

I chuckled at him and responded, "You'd better be."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Same story, just written in Leo's POV**_

Leo's POV:

I smiled while working on the engine of the ship, it was my pride and joy. The only thing that frustrated me when I worked was that a certain persons image kept floating into my head. That person is Nico Di Angelo. Now I now what you're thinking, 'Leo's gay?'

I'm not gay.

Nope not at all.

I just so happen to like a guy, it's not like this has ever happened before…

Ok, but only once, with Jason. That never would have worked out anyway.

Back onto the topic of whos in my head right now, I would be hanging out with him but he's asleep. Well, I could just make him not asleep. I smiled impishly as I set my hand on fire and let the smoke waft into the air vents. Well, one air vent in particular. I extinguished the flame and waited for the telltale sign that I woke him up.

"LEO!" I dropped the wrench that I had holding on my foot by accident and cursed. Then I ran downstairs to Nico's room (aka the converted closet) and knocked. He opened it with a scowl and I smiled down at him. Gods his bed head is sexy.

"Supreme commander of the Argo II, at your service, what seems to be the problem," I smirked, full well knowing what the 'problem' was.

"How many times have I told you to stop setting things on fire in the engine room? It wakes me up," he complained with a pout. Ok, so maybe I have woke him up this way a couple times before…

"Awww, does poor ghost king need his beauty sleep?" I pouted at him mockingly.

"Damn you, I just want to get more than two hours of sleep," he responds quickly, too quickly.

"Well if that's all you need then I'll just be on my way…" I said, hoping he would stop me as I started walking away, catching a glimpse of him biting his lips sexily. I had to stop myself then and there from tackling him to the ground and kissing him.

"Wait," that one word made my heart stop beating.

I turned around and tried to make my face look expressionless, "Yes?"

"I-I was wondering if you'd stay and talk with me," he stammered nervously. Nico looks really cute when he's nervous, I thought randomly.

My smile widened and I plopped down on his bed. Still trying to sound casual I said, "Ok, it's not like I have anything else fun to do." He sat down next to me and looked down, but not before I noticed a flush of pink rise to his cheeks. Huh, I wonder why he would be blushing.

"Watcha wanna talk about?" I asked him.

His eyes went wide and then he seemed to calm himself down enough to answer,

"Umm, so do you like Hazel? What's going on with you two anyway?"

"Oh, her old boyfriend is my great grandfather or something like that, it's weird. And no I don't like her, as in like-like anyways." I answered nonchalantly. It's no secret that if someone asks you about your love-life that they like you. I should really stop getting my hopes up.

"So do you like anyone on the ship?" Nico seemed to be looking off into space in deep thought. "Nico? Hey man, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" he said cluelessly.

I laughed, "I asked you if you liked anyone on the ship?"

"Oh, um, yeah but they'll never like me back."

"Who?" who could he possibly like?

"It's no one, really…"

"'Cause you DO realize that all the girls on this ship are taken and…" he flashed me a meaningful look that I understood instantly, "Oh. The, er, guys are too." except for me I thought.

"The guy I like is single, Leo."

Holy fuck. That means that he likes… me. Don't let your face give it away, Leo! Don't let your face give away that you figured it out. Remain clueless. I managed to put a look of confusion on my face and paused for a second."But there's no one on this ship that's…" my eyes widened in mock realization.

"It's you," he said and then leaned forward. I have been waiting for this moment for so long. I leaned in and my lips caressed his softly.

When we pulled away I looked at him and my eyes widened slightly for good effect, "Nico, I think I'm gay."

He chuckled at me and simply responded, "You'd better be."

**_I have decided not to continue this. It's going to be left as a two-shottish thing. Sorry!_**


End file.
